Storms
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: A trip to the grocery store should have been simple, but Kagome never has had the best of luck. A Secret Santa gift one-shot for KeiChanz


_**Storms**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit. I'm out of everything.' <em>Kagome thought to herself as she scanned the near empty contents of her fridge. She had been putting off grocery shopping due to the bad weather they had been having lately. The weather in her city was giving a new meaning to spring showers. It was still the beginning of April and they had gotten rain storms every day of the week.

Kagome sighed and walked out of her kitchen. She had the week off from school which meant she'd be spending a lot more time in her little one bedroom apartment. There was no question about it, she'd have to put on her big girl panties and drive the ten blocks to the supermarket. A quick glance out of her living room window let her know that the storm still hadn't let up from this morning.

She puffed out a large breathe and grabbed her jacket and umbrella from her little coat rack near the front door. She worked part time at a small café near her community college which helped her to afford her tiny one bedroom apartment, above said café. Luckily the owner, a nice older lady, didn't mind renting to a college student for cheap. She had plans to look into a larger living space once she graduated next year.

After she made sure her jacket was zipped up tightly, her wallet in her pocket and her keys were in hand, she popped open her umbrella and made her way out the door. A blast of wind hit her square in the face making her squint her eyes as she quickly locked her door and headed down the stairs located on the side of the building. She jogged over to her little four door car and quickly opened it and jumped in.

She glanced at herself in the rearview mirror and quietly chuckled. Her hair was damn near soaked even though she had the umbrella over her head the entire time. She shook her head and started old trusty, letting it warm up before pulling up. She turned on her wipers to the highest setting, but it did little for her vision with this rain. What should have been a fifteen minute drive, turned into thirty minutes.

"Thank you!" She yelled aloud to herself as she finally pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. It was a small all in one shop sort of place. One of those stores where you could get groceries, medication and clothes all in one stop. With the small amount she made at the café, she was quite fond of _Min's Market_.

The parking lot was practically empty so she managed to score a close spot. She quickly popped open her umbrella again, grabbed her keys and got out of the car. She ran up across the lot to the doors and let her umbrella down once she was under the wide umbrella under the stores name. She walked shook her umbrella off the best she could before stepping into the store.

The little jingle went off above the door and the owner, Min, turned from where she was at the service counter and smiled over at Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved as she made her way towards the grocery section of the store. She grabbed a cart on the way down the snack aisle. A girl needed sugar on hand for…..anything. She grabbed a few bags of chips and some chocolate bars before heading over to get the necessities.

Milk? _Check._

Bread? _Check._

She went through her mental checklist and finally made her way over to the frozen foods. Lost in her mind about which flavor of ice cream she wanted, she never noticed the guy she was heading straight into. The jolt of her cart knock her out of her head and back into reality. She quickly looked up and winced when she noticed the man rubbing his leg and scowling at her.

He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and grey eyes that were spitting fire in her direction. His seemed to be nicely built under his gray V-neck shirt and black jacket. Kagome gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry. I was checking my list in my head and spaced out. I didn't even see you." She blurted out. It was just her luck. She would run her cart into a cute guy and look like a complete ditz.

"How about paying a little more attention next time and saving the next persons leg." He gave her a crooked smile and walked over to the freezer ending any further conversation. Kagome decided to skip ice cream and high tail it before she embarrassed herself further. She made her last stop at the fruit section and grabbed a bag of grapes, a pineapple and a few mangoes.

Pulling off to the side she did a quick calculation and determined she would have enough money left over for casual spending. She usually put any left cash in her savings, but every once in a while she'd treat herself to something. Feeling happy, she made her way over to the checkout lanes humming to herself.

Feeling her cart jolt again she quietly cursed under her breath, wondering who she bumped into now. She sighed and lifted her head, ready to apologize when she saw a grey eyed face smirking back at her.

"You're really dangerous with that thing. I'm not sure you should be operating a grocery cart." She smiled back at him, noticing the T.V. dinners he had folded under one arm along with a liter of what looked like Coke.

"Maybe my cart just likes you." She instantly regretted the words. How lame did _that_ sound? _'Nice going Kagome. Way to ruin a perfectly good flirting moment.'_ She smiled at him and glanced around looking for the shortest line. There were only two open and looked like they had about eight people each.

She heard him chuckle as she made her way to lane 3 and stood behind a man arguing with his five year old daughter. She pushed her wet hair behind her ear and settled in to wait.

"Your cart likes me? That's the story you're going with?" He asked from behind her. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and inwardly groaned. This is why she didn't talk to the opposite sex much. She wasn't the best at flirting and usually spewed something ridiculous like that.

"Yeah, you're a total cart magnet." She answered dryly. He gave another chuckle before moving to stand next to her.

"I could have sworn the saying was 'babe magnet'." He joked and smiled at her. Kagome couldn't help smiling back and giving a small laugh.

"I guess you're the exception to the rule then." She answered back as she began to tap her foot lightly. The person at the front had a full cart and only had half of it on the conveyor belt. This was going to take a while.

"Is that so, Miss No Name?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You haven't given out your name. Now's a good time." He smiled over at her.

"Sorry, mommy said not to give my name to strange men." She joked.

"Well, that's good advice, but I'm one of the good guys." He said back. She glanced at him again and had to admit he had a really nice smile.

"That's what they all say."

"No really, I'm a cop." He replied proudly. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Nothing about him said 'cop' to her.

"I don't see it."

"You don't see what?" He asked clearly confused.

"You being a cop. I don't see it." He cocked his head to the side and gave a small smile. She saw something flicker in his eyes before the smile broadened and he chuckled. He moved his jacket to the side, revealing the badge attached to his belt.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when a loud noise sounded from the front of the store. She turned and noticed a tall man at the front doors, locking them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed another man grab the store owner, Min, and toss her into a chair.

A loud bang let out and Kagome heard herself scream as she was thrown to the floor. In a matter of seconds, all hell broke loose. Kagome looked up from the floor to see people scattering in different directions and noticed Grey Eyes crouched above her aiming a gun at someone towards the front of the store. He left off two shots and then grabbed her. He pulled her up and dragged her through an aisle as more shots rang out.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him as they ducked down by the pasta aisle. He was looking around with his gun raised and raised one finger signaling her to wait a minute. He leaned over to check the aisle next to them and then turned towards her.

"Looks like a stick up. I need you to stay down and be quiet." He whispered quickly to her. "There's about four of them up there and armed from what I can see. I'll be right back." He then stood and moved quietly down the next aisle.

Kagome could feel her heart racing and her breathing was getting out of control. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself so she could come up with a game plan. She heard someone scream and another shot ring out. Her eyes flew open as she heard footsteps moving towards where she was hiding. She moved quietly over to the next aisle and slipped under one of the long tables that held baked bread and muffins. Min always put decorative table clothes over them so she would be slightly hidden.

She slowed her breathes as the steps drew closer until she could see the persons black boots a few feet from the table. She scooted over towards the backside of the table when she heard a second set of steps. She leaned her head down further to try and see which direction they were coming from, but she didn't see any shoes. The steps sounded close now and right when it dawned on her where they were coming from, she was snatched from under the table by the back of her jacket.

A startled yell left her mouth and was quickly cut off by the back of a large hand connecting with her face. Stars flashed behind her eyes and she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Got another one trying to hide under the tables." A deep voice said from behind her. The same large hand wrapped around her upper arm and shoved her forward. Dragging her to the front of the store. She noticed a few of the people who were in line now huddle in a corner of the store with another tall guy in all black standing over them with a gun.

The guy pushed her in the opposite direction towards the service counter, where she noticed a shaking Min standing with yet another armed tall guy in black. _'What the hell is with the theme?'_ She thought to herself as she was pushed to stand next to Min. Her eyes darted around taking in her surroundings. She saw a couple of people peeking from behind aisles and she found herself seeking out a pair of grey eyes.

She didn't see them.

"Where the hell is that guy you were with?" One of them asked her. They were wearing masks and both guys had brown eyes. There was no telling them apart.

"I-I don't know." She answered quickly and averted her eyes. This was the shit movies were made of. This didn't happen to normal twenty three year old college seniors. All she wanted was some food for her tiny little apartment so she could survive another week.

"Find him. That motherfucker shot Rick. I want him gone." The one near Min yelled at the other guy that still had a grip on Kagome's arm. The loud mouth seemed to be the ring leader. Kagome remembered the two shots she saw Grey Eyes make and wondered if that was when he took down one of the robbers.

Tall man number two finally let go of her arm and walked off back down the aisles. Kagome glanced at Min and gave a small smile to the older woman. She looked shaken up, but didn't look like she was harmed. She stood there quietly and looked around again for Grey Eyes, now wishing she had just exchanged names with him. _'Does he even know they have me?'_ She thought to herself and then shook the thought from her head. Why would he be concerned with her? He didn't even know her.

A loud noise sounded from the back of the store, like a large…..something hitting the floor. Kagome craned her neck to try to see what was happening but couldn't see anything. She looked up towards the Ring Leader and noticed he was distracted saying something to Tall number three. She leaned over quickly and whispered into Min's ear. Min looked back at her and nodded before looking away like nothing happened. Now she just needed a diversion.

She had to wait no further.

A shout came from the direction of the loud noise and Ring Leader ran in that direction. Kagome snuck behind the service counter and grabbed the bat Min always hid back there. She snuck back around, hiding the weapon behind her back. She nodded at Min and then tip toed up to Tall number three who was once again facing away from her and watching the small group huddled together.

Once she was right behind him, she took a deep breath and swung as hard as she could at his head. There was a whack sound and then he dropped. Kagome noted a bit of blood on the side of his head and felt her stomach turn, but she wouldn't let herself be sorry. Who knows what they were going to do to her and the rest. Min quickly came over and began to lead the group towards the side service door on the other side of the counter. Once they were through the door, Kagome turned back around and scanned the area.

She could still see others hiding around the aisles and tables. She was just about to make her way towards one of the aisles in hopes of bumping back into Grey Eyes when a fist hit the side of her face. She fell to the ground, holding her now throbbing cheek. She was distracted by the pain and didn't see the boot about to connect with her midsection until the burst of pain hit her and made her yell out.

"You fucking bitch!" She recognized the voice of Ring Leader. She felt dizzy and could taste vomit in the back of her throat. She attempted to curl into herself, but it made everything hurt more. She saw his boot coming at her again and flinched, fully prepared for the next bout of pain. It never came. Instead, Ring Leader came crashing down beside her in a tangle with Grey Eyes.

She watched as the two rolled and fought on the floor, trying to overpower each other. She began to feel a bit lightheaded and thought she was imagining the shouts coming from the front door. She watched through heavy eyes as a swarm of what looked like officers rushed in and went in every direction. She heard the other hostages making squeals of relief as they were rushed out of the door. She also heard the thunderstorm of threats leaving Ring Leaders mouth as he was led out in cuffs.

Kagome tried to lift her body, but it felt way too heavy. Her vision was getting blurry and her cheek now felt swollen. She could imagine what she would look like and gave a small chuckle, which she immediately stopped because it hurt way too much.

"We need a stretcher." She heard a familiar voice to her left say. She opened her eyes when a cool hand touched her non swollen cheek and saw Grey Eyes looking down at her. He was frowning.

"I could have sworn I told you to stay put." He said to her while looking over her injuries. "I should go down to the station and beat the shit out of him again." He mumbled to himself.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind when she felt a slight pain near her ribs. They had to be broken.

"Be still no talking, well actually, you can speak one word." He said looking at her with a small smile. "Do I get to know your name now?"

Kagome felt herself smiling back and whispered out, "Kagome." He smiled at her and took her hand in his, lightly shaking them.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm detective Yamata, but you can call me Inuyasha." She couldn't help the light chuckle that came out her mouth and she did the best to ignore the pain coming from her battered ribs.

The stretcher finally arrived and she was lifted and strapped onto it. Inuyasha walked next to it, still holding onto her hand as they arrived at the ambulance. She noticed the cop cars surrounding the place and the shitload of news vans and reporters. Inuyasha blocked a few of them from approaching her but she noticed one camera did get a shot of her face. _'Just great.'_ Her parents and friends would know about this before she was even loaded into the ambulance all the way.

Inuyasha let go of her hand long enough for her to get settled into the ambulance and then he lifted himself in, much to her surprise. She heard someone call out his name and noticed him turn towards the voice.

"We need you down at the station to make your statement." The voice said. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then back towards the person.

"I'll be down in a bit." Was all he said before the doors were closed. He turned towards Kagome and smiled. She gave a small smile back.

"You should get your work done." She said quietly. It was a little hard to speak with her cheek feeling like a rock.

"I'll get it done later. Right now I'm riding with you and making sure you get everything you need." He said as he took her hand again, linking their fingers together.

"Plus I need something from you." He gave her a smirk and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. What could he need from her?

"What's that?" She asked.

"Any woman brave enough to clock a guy three times her size in the head with a bat deserves a night out. So I need your number to make that happen." He said with a broad smile that lit up his eyes.

Kagome laughed, ignoring the pain in her ribs. How a simple trip to get the grocery store turned into a battle royale, she would never know. But she did know one thing….

"Sure. As long as you give me yours too."

* * *

><p>This was done for Eternal Destiny's Secret Santa 2013 for KeiChanz. I may, <em>may<em> expand this into an actual chapter fiction. Not sure yet. Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated :) Hope you had a lovely Holiday and an even greater New Year. TTFN


End file.
